parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 18 - The Big Chase
Cast *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) Transcript *(Hugo tries to sneak away, and climbs up, but gets stopped, and manages to escape until Makunga screams. As the people pull harder, Makunga calls his guards, until his bed bumps into a wall when he falls down) *Makunga: Guards! Guards! My gold! (sees the gang getting along with his gold) Oh, no, no, no. They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards! To the jail! Guards, halt! Stop! Desist! (wails as the guards crash into the wall) *Hugo: Everybody, this way! *Gang 1: They're after us! *Policeman 1: Stop, gang! *Policeman 2: In the name of the law! *Policeman 3: Cease them! *Gang 2: Come on, faster, guys. *Gang 3: Ha-ha! We shall prevail. *Gang 4: Head for the hills! Gang way. Retreat! Yikes! *Policeman 4: You'll never escape! (the cops slip and bump into a wall. As the gang continue to pursue them, Hugo whacks Captain Hook on the head, and pulls a switch to free some barrels, that bump the guards into the walls) *Hugo: That's all of them. Get going. (Anakin, on board the now fixed train, and inside the engine's cabin, blows the whistle, and pulls the regulator to start the train out of here, until Hugo opens the bridge for the train to travel) *Anakin: This ain't no hayride. Let's get going out of here. (shouts) *Old Ben Kenobi: On to Sherwood Forest! (grabs and pulls Fifi aboard, just before the train would have pulled off) *Darth Vader: We got him now! (as the guards charge toward Hugo, who climbs up, Hugo avoids more and continues to climb his way upward) *Hugo: Keep going. Don't worry about me. *Darth Vader: This time, we got him for sure. (attempts to attack Hugo, who dodges, and flees in fright up the tower, and climbs up to the tower with worry) *Hugo: Help! Help! Somebody help! *Darth Vader: Shoot him! *Anakin: Look up there! It's Hugo. *Dumbo: And he's trapped. Jump, Hugo. Jump! *Hugo: (obeys, jumps, and falls with a Goofy Holler, but splashes into the river, and sinks in the process before the guards nearly kill him) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Makunga: Kill him! Kill him! *Anakin: Come on, Hugo. Come on. *Dumbo: He's just gotta make it. (only Hugo's hat appears) *Anakin: (sobbing) No. Oh no. No. *Makunga: (cheering) Coconuts, he's finished! Done for! La, la, la (laughing) *Dumbo: (sobbing) He's gonna make it, isn't he, Anakin? (now speaking) Hey, what's that? Anakin, look it! (a tube appears with Hugo's hat approaching) Look it! *Anakin: Hey, what the...? (water spits out of the tub at Anakin, who laughs, until Hugo shows, climbs out of the water with his hat on, and hugs into Anakin) Oh, man, did you have me worried, Hugo? I thought you were long gone. *Dumbo: Ah, not Hugo Hood. He could've swum twice that far, huh, Mr. Hugo Hood, sir? *Hugo: Yes. *Coconuts: Look, Hugo! Look! He's made it. He got away again. *Hugo and Dumbo: A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! (both cheer) *Makunga: Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair. *Coconuts: Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps just never work. And see what you did to your mother's castle? You've ruined, spoiled, and destroyed it. *Makunga: (screaming) Mommy! (a chase begins with Makunga and Coconuts ensues through the not burnt castle) *Coconuts: (screams) Makunga, no. *Makunga: You cowardly monkey! *Coconuts: Please. Oh, no! *Makunga: Procrastinating monkey! Aggravating fool! *Coconuts: Save me! Ooh! *Makunga: You monkey in shake's clothing! *Coconuts: Help! He's gone stark raving mad! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts